


Happy New Year!

by legere_et_scribere_amo



Series: Jamilton One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Countdown, First Kiss, M/M, Midnight, New Year, New Years Eve, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legere_et_scribere_amo/pseuds/legere_et_scribere_amo
Summary: All around Alex, there were people, living their own lives. Friends, having a great time together. Couples, just waiting to start their New Year with a kiss. How much he wanted that, too. Someone to hold, to kiss, to caress.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> hii :D
> 
> as you can see, Lafayette mixes some french words in his speech, I tried to use obvious words but here are some of the less obvious ones:
> 
> soirée=Evening  
> nouvel an=new year  
> bien sûr=of course
> 
> This is my longest work yet (word count), sooo enjoyy :)

Alexander Hamilton was standing in the corner of a room filled with slightly tipsy adults. He was surrounded by his small group of friends: John Laurens, his best friend of six years, Hercules Mulligan, John’s boyfriend, and ‘ _that French guy with too many names_ ’ (as saved in Alex’s phone’s contact list) who was mostly called Lafayette. 

The four of them were attending the annual New Years Eve party, hosted by Lafayette. He liked to throw parties in his home, decorating it for the special occasion, offering drinks and snacks, inviting everyone he even remotely knew, and even then allowing everyone to bring their own guests. Thus, there were at all times people from all walks of life present. His parties were notorious for a bunch of reasons; the alcohol was plentiful, the food always delicious, the evening almost predicted to be delightful. But his parties were most infamous for the unexpected elements; sometimes relationships started unexpectedly, at other times, feuds erupted out of the blue. No one could predict with certainty what exactly was going to happen, it was just sure that _something_ was going to happen.

That of course didn’t mean that nobody tried to predict the future. There were already numerous bets on who’d kiss whom, who’d get in a fight with whom, and, once even, whether or not the police would have to come (long story short, they didn’t have to come, but Aaron Burr had to go to the hospital with a broken nose after a quickly escalated fist fight with Alexander himself, who surprisingly got out of the whole situation unscathed except for a few small bruises). 

Lafayette’s parties were the occasion to let down one’s hair, so to speak. To let go of one’s worries. To act almost embarrassingly like teenagers once again, a few times a year for a few special occasions.

All around Alex, there were people, living their own lives. Friends, having a great time together. Couples, just waiting to start their New Year with a kiss. How much he wanted that, too. Someone to hold, to kiss, to caress. He hadn’t had that since the end of his last relationship, over two years ago, but he just couldn’t seem to find anyone willing to put up with his ever quick mind, his restlessness, his loud mouth. Not since he and Eliza had broken up. He probably wouldn’t ever find someone like her again. An image of a person popped into his head, but Alex quickly discarded it. _If only..._

He sighed. ‘Is everything alright, _mon ami_? You’ve been awfully, how you say, quiet during the whole _soirée_.’

Alex chuckled. ‘I’m fine Laf, I just… I… I wish I had someone to kiss at midnight’ Saying it out loud felt so much more embarrassing than just thinking it. Thinking something was like keeping it hidden, knowing it was there but concealing it from everyone else. Saying something out loud was like baring it, more or less proudly holding it in the open, for everyone to see.

‘Then why don’t you kiss Thomas?’ Laf made a gesture toward the Southerner who was conversing with some of his friends, including James Madison and John Adams. Alex’s breath caught in his throat. _Why would he say something like that?_ The same image as moments before crossed his mind. Jefferson. Jefferson, his biggest, most frustrating rival at work, always challenging his innovative ideas with his, as Alex believed, outdated views. Jefferson, his biggest incentive to work harder, the cause of his ambition. And maybe, just maybe, his crush. _How did he know?_

‘What?’ Alex felt a flush rise into his cheeks, and knew by his friends’ smirks that they hadn't missed it, either. ‘No, why- why would you say that?’

Then John piped up, ‘Yeah, you should totally just kiss Jefferson! I mean, everyone knows you want to.’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

‘I-I do not! Abso-absolutely not!’ Why was he stuttering? This couldn't be true! If anything, his blush deepened even more.

Laurens didn’t answer, he just threw him a look that said _Yeah sure, who are you kidding?_

‘ _Mais, bien sûr_ , you want to! I mean, you’ve been giving each other heart eyes for months, now.’

‘No, I don’t! We haven’t! Come on, Herc, help me out.’ He looked at him pleadingly, but Hercules shrugged his shoulders apologetically. ‘I’m with them on this one, sorry. Just go kiss him, I’m sure he won't mind.’ And then he tried, and failed, to make the same suggestive eyebrow motion that John had a few minutes earlier

‘Anyway, I’m getting a drink. I want to greet the _Nouvel An_ when i'm not sober, by _préférence_.’

Hercules, who had been checking his watch every other minute, decided to join him, and John took this opportunity to touch Alex’s arm comfortingly. ‘I don't want to drag you into doing anything, but you’ve obviously been pining after Jefferson for months now, even if you don’t want to admit it. I want you to be happy. And even if I don't like him, if he makes you happy, just… ask him out already.’ John smiled. He put down his drink so he’d be able to gesticulate around more wildly during the next part of his (quasi) speech.

‘Do you remember what you used to say the whole time when we were in college? You said you were _not throwing away your shot_! So don't throw it away! Take your chance! Be happy!’

Alex was touched by how John remembered these words. Years ago, he had lived by them. But after Eliza had broken up with him, he changed. His ambition flickered out. But then, Thomas had ignited it again. Thomas made him want to work harder, to be better at what he did, to never slow down once again. Thomas could keep his flame ignited, alive. _But_ , Alex worried, _he did it unintentionally. Would he still do it if he knew? Probably not_. He didn't stand a chance with Thomas. Thomas was tall, attractive and, however he managed it, _sympathetic_. You’d think that his horrific political views would drive people away from him, but they made him all the more attractive, apparently.

‘I haven't been pining after him.’ His voice was void of any conviction, and John’s look of incredulity didn't surprise Alex at all. ‘And even if I did’, this was practically his way of admitting it, ‘Thomas hates me. He’d never let me kiss him. Or even take him on a date.’

‘You’d be surprised by how much I’d let you do to me, honey’, came a slow, drawling voice right behind him. Alex’s heart all but stopped. He jumped, turned around, and quickly started to stutter some excuses about _I didn’t mean you_ and _mind your own business_ and _are you serious, because please say you are, please be, please._

At once, everyone around them started to count backwards from ten and then time seemed to slow down, to be nonexistent. Alex and Thomas were in their own bubble, where nothing around them mattered anymore.

_TEN_

Thomas looked down at Alex.

_NINE_

And stepped closer.

_EIGHT_

And closer.

_SEVEN_

And leaned down.

_SIX_

And put his hands on Alex’s cheeks.

_FIVE_

And caressed them softly.

_FOUR_

And leaned closer.

_THREE_

And closer.

_TWO_

Until

_ONE_

He closed the distance and their lips connected in an explosion of passion and caring, overwhelming them with delight and fulfillment and bliss, because _yes, finally, after all this time, it's better than I imagined I can't think straight, this is too much, but also not enough, more, I need more, please, oh God, please never let this stop._

_‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!’_

All around them, people were congratulating each other, wishing each other the best of lucks during the New Year. But that didn’t spike any interest in them. They didn’t care. All the both of them cared about at that moment, during the first seconds of the New Year, was the other one. Finally, one of them pulled back from the kiss, neither one knowing whom it was, both completely overwhelmed with the intensity of their feelings and thoughts. Alex’s mind could only focus on Thomas’s full pink lips, his soft skin, hid brightly shining eyes. Thomas, in return, kept staring back in his eyes, his mind at complete peace, only filled with gratification.

Alex looked around, his eyes glazed over, still not completely comprehending what had happened. Slowly, John started clapping, then Hercules and Lafayette joined in and soon the whole room was applauding Alex and Thomas for _finally_ making a move. Some of them didn’t even know them, their history of unresolved tension during the last few years, how they have been circling each other during the last few months, but they still joined in, because _It’s New Year’s Day and they just found each other and there is a little bit more love in the world, isn’t that great?_

Unsurprisingly, it took the crescendo of this applaus to get the men out of their stupor, and even then, dreamy smiles plastered on both their faces. Very slowly only, it became clearer and clearer through their bubble what just had happened. _We kissed. He kissed me. Did I dream this? He likes me!_ Alex was happier than he had been in a long time, and nothing and nobody could bring him down from his figurative high. 

‘I’m happy for you two’ ‘ _Mes amis, congratulations!_ ’ ‘Told you they were right’ 

Alex’s friends basked in their smugness of having predicted this outcome, and made their way around the room, wishing everyone a happy new year, while collecting money from every other person. Only a small few had anticipated this unlikely pair, and thusly had made their bets in favor of the newfound couple. The two biggest rivals in the office, snogging each other at midnight on New Years Eve. Who would have thought?

For the remainder of the evening, everyone’s eyes followed Alexander and Thomas around the room, bewildered and flabbergasted, still not believing their eyes. _How wonderful it must be_ , they thought, _to be at the right place at the right time, and to find love._

Although the story of the rivals finding love, not unlike Romeo and Juliet but without the dramatic ending, was later told again and again to others who had not attended the party, there were small details let out. For example, if a few select saw how, just before midnight, Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan had dragged a reluctant and confused Thomas Jefferson across the room to the corner where Alexander and John Laurens stood, they wouldn’t mention it. Sometimes, you just had to let others believe. Believe in love, in fate, in destiny.

Other things were also let out because no one would believe them had they not seen it themselves. For instance, who would believe that Alexander and Thomas, who before couldn’t have been in the same room together, never left each other’s side until the end of the party? Who would believe that they, who had gotten repeatedly to the point of almost punching each other, were always connected somewhere, holding hands or touching the other’s lower back? Who would believe that Thomas pressed light kisses to Alex’s forehead every few moments? Who would believe that Alex leaned his head up gently, happy to be caressed?

Who would believe that this couple, who was used to hating each other, soon would be used to loving each other?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by otpnerd on tumblr
> 
> Link: https://otpnerd.tumblr.com/post/169158068541/otp-new-years-pining


End file.
